The present invention relates to the use of methylenebisoxazolidine derivatives for increasing the solubility of derivatives of 1H-benzimidazol-2-ylcarbamic acid in liquid preparations or preservatives for use in industrial products.
Methyl 1H-benzimidazol-2-ylcarbamate (carbendazim) is known in the prior art as a fungicide. The active compound has no bactericidal action and is virtually insoluble in water and in most organic solvents. Thus, only via salt formation, for example using strong acids such as HCl, H2SO4, Malon AS 3 acid (4-C10-13-sec-alkyl derivative of benzenesulphonic acid), is it possible to improve the solubility of carbendazim in preparations to such an extent that use in liquid concentrates, for example, is possible. However, in some cases salt formation requires a considerable reaction expense. Thus, for example for preparing carbendasulf (salt of carbendazim and mono-C10-14-alkylbenzenesulphonic acid) requires heating carbendazim with Malon AS 3 acid in propylene glycol for 4 hours. Moreover, by-products are formed in this reaction, resulting in losses of activity. Although the concentration of carbendazim in the liquid concentrates described is below 4% by weight, precipitation frequently occurs after some time. Carbendazim and carbendasulf are virtually insoluble in aqueous systems.
Aqueous dispersions based on carbendazim, such as the commercial product Parmetol DF 19 Forte (aqueous dispersion based on carbendazim (fungicide) and diuron (1,1-dimethyl-3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)urea) (algicide)) are known. However, such preparations are not water-soluble. Stable carbendasulf-comprising concentrates having a limited content of carbendasulf (for example the commercial product Parmetol DF 18) are likewise known from the prior art. However, they have an unsatifactory stability towards low temperatures, and they do not form any clear solutions in water.
Hitherto, the preparation of an aqueous preparation comprising carbendazim or carbendasulf as fungicidal active compound did not seem to be possible or economical.
Derivatives of methylenebisoxazolidine, such as 3,3xe2x80x2-methylenebis-(5-methyloxazolidine) (trade name: Mar 71) are used as water-soluble bactericides; however, in practice they frequently only have low fungicidal activity.
Liquid preparations of Mar 71 and the fungicide Kathon 893 (preparation of N-octylisothiazolone in 1,2-propylene glycol), for example, are known. However, these products are not sufficiently stable towards alkali, and in particular the fungicide decomposes at a pH above about 9.5 and is furthermore subject to degradation by nucleophilic agents.
It was therefore an object of the present invention to increase the solubility of derivatives of 1H-benzimidazol-2-ylcarbamic acid in liquid preparations and to provide compositions which, in addition to good fungicidal or algicidal activity, also have satisfactory bactericidal and, if appropriate, virucidal activity. With a view to possible applications in cooling lubricants (concentrates and emulsions), in the fungicidal, algicidal, bactericidal and/or virucidal finishing of products or coatings such as paints, renders and sealing materials, the substances used should have satisfactory stability towards alkali.
This object is achieved by using derivatives of methylenebisoxazolidine to increase the solubility of derivatives of 1H-benzimidazol-2-ylcarbamic acid in liquid preparations.
The invention accordingly also provides stable microbicidal compositions which are characterized in that they comprise derivatives of methylenebisoxazolidine and 1H-benzimidazol-2-ylcarbamic acid. Here, microbicidal compositions are to be understood as meaning algicidal, bactericidal, fungicidal and/or virucidal compositions.
The present invention furthermore provides the use of such compositions.
Preferred embodiments are the subject of the subclaims.
Surprisingly, it has been found that homogeneous clear solutions of derivatives of 1H-benzimidazol-2-ylcarbamic acid (carbendazim) can be prepared in the presence of derivatives of methylenebisoxazolidine.
Furthermore, it has been found that by using derivatives of methylenebisoxazolidine and, if appropriate, other active compounds, additives and/or auxiliaries, it is possible to obtain clear homogeneous concentrates whose content of carbendazim can be above 10% by weight.
These concentrates can be employed to prepare, by dilution with water, ready-to-use solutions which are likewise clear and homogeneous. In addition to good bactericidal action, these ready-to-use dilutions have excellent fungicidal and algicidal action and/or virucidal activity.
Advantageously, the odour and the emission of formaldehyde of the resulting preparations are simultaneously, in particular at high contents of carbendazim, strongly reduced.
The preparations furthermore have, by comparison, excellent stability towards alkali and low temperatures. Moreover, they have a sufficiently high buffer capacity to maintain an alkaline medium.
The emission of formaldehyde or formaldehyde depot compounds from these preparations according to the invention is considerably lower than that of the preparations based on the individual components, for example Mar 71. Furthermore, the use according to the invention of methylenebisoxazolidine together with carbendazim results in synergistic action.
The compositions according to the invention generally have a pH of up to 12, in particular up to 11 and preferably up to 10.
For preparing the compositions according to the invention, use is preferably made of 3,3xe2x80x2-methylenebis-(5-methyloxazolidine) (trade name Mar 71).
Preferred carbamic acid derivatives are selected from methyl 1H-benzimidazol-2-ylcarbamate or its salts, for example the monohydrochloride, the monohydrobromide or the salt of Malon AS 3 acid, and methyl 1-(butylcarbamoyl)benzimidazol-2-ylcarbamate.
The compositions may comprise further active compounds, in particular N-formals and/or O-formals, additives and/or auxiliaries. It is possible to add, for example, the following substances:
further microbicidally active compounds, such as N-formals (for example Grotan BK, alpha, alphaxe2x80x2, alphaxe2x80x3-trimethyl-1,3,5-triazine-1,3,5-(2H,4H,6H)-triethanol, 4,4-dimethyloxazolidine, dimethylolurea, 5-ethyl-3,7-dioxa-1-azabicyclo [3.3.0] octane, 2-(hydroxymethylamino) ethanol, methylenebistetrahydro-1,3-bisoxazine, N-methylolchloroacetamide, bis(hydroxymethyl)-5,5-dimethylhydantoin, diazolidinylurea, Na-hydroxymethylglycinate, 3,4,4-trimethyloxazolidine), O-formals (for example propylene glycol hemiformal, propylene glycol bishemiformal, ethylene glycol bishemiformal, benzyl alcohol hemiformal, butyl diglycol hemiformal), heterocycles (for example 1,2-benzisothiazolin-3-one, 5-chloro-2-methylisothiazolin-3-one, 2-methylisothiazolin-3-one, N-octylisothiazolin-3-one, 2-mercaptopyridine N-oxide or its salts, such as Na or zinc salt, pyrion disulphide, thiabenzazole, N-cyclohexylbenzo(b)thiophene-2-carboxamide 1,1-dioxide), halogenated organic compounds (for example 3-iodopropinyl butylcarbamate, 2-bromo-2-nitropropane-1,3-diol, dibromodicyanobutane)
other active compounds, such as N-cyclohexyl-N-nitrosohydroxylamine or its salts, such as Na, K or Al salts
algicides, such as diuron (1,1-dimethyl-3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)urea), Irgarol 1051 (2-methylthio-4-tert-butylamino-6-cyclopropylamino-s-triazine), terbutryn (2-methylthio-4-tert-butylamino-6-ethylamino-s-triazine)
insecticides, acaricides, nematocides
substances for regulating or adjusting the pH (for example amines or alkanolamines, in particular primary and tertiary amines or alkanolamines, acids, carboxylic acids, salts, buffers)
odour-masking substances, odour modifiers, perfume
colorants
additives for protection against corrosion
stabilizers
solvents, such as water, alcohols, glycols, glycol ethers, etc. (for example ethanol, propanols, 1,2-propylene glycol, triethylene glycol, 1-methoxypropan-2-ol, butyl diglycol, phenoxyethanol, phenoxypropanols)
The compositions according to the invention can comprise aqueous and/or organic phases. They can be present in liquid, liquid-viscous or paste-like form. They can be present in the form of a concentrate or a ready-to-use solution.
The content of carbamic acid derivative(s) is generally greater than 1% by weight, preferably greater than 5% by weight and in particular greater than 10% by weight.
The content of methylenebisoxazolidine derivative(s) is generally not greater than 99% by weight, preferably not greater than 95% by weight and in particular not greater than 90% by weight.
The compositions according to the invention may also comprise only carbamic acid derivative(s) and methylenebisoxazolidine derivative(s), without other substances being added.
The compositions according to the invention are generally prepared by methods known in the art. In general, it is sufficient to simply mix the components at room temperature or with heating, for example to up to 100xc2x0 C., in combination with work-up steps such as filtration and the like, to obtain the compositions according to the invention.
The preparations obtained according to the invention can be incorporated advantageously into industrial products, such as liquid microbicidal products and water-soluble microbicidal products, and be used in crop protection or in the treatment of seed (plant hygiene). Furthermore, they can be incorporated into industrial preservatives having microbicidal activity, container preservatives, cutting fluid additives, fuel additives and other industrial preservatives. They can also be employed in disinfectants, in particular in low-foam disinfectants having microbicidal activity. They can also be used in compositions for controlling pruning wound parasites on plants, compositions for treating plant pruning wounds, disinfectants for applications where colonization by fungi is very likely, film preservatives for external and in particular internal applications and wood protection compositions.
The incorporation of the compositions according to the invention into industrial products, for example those mentioned above, can be carried out by adding the previously finished composition. Alternatively, the addition can be carried out by incorporating the components of the compositions according to the invention separately at the same time, or else at different times, into the industrial products.
The concentrations used here are generally greater than 0.01% by weight, preferably greater than 0.05% by weight and in particular greater than 0.10% by weight, based on the weight of the industrial product.